


Control Freak

by vampiremama



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremama/pseuds/vampiremama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<img/><img/><p>"></p>
</div><p>A story of relinquishing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

EPOV

I sat across the desk from my employee – for now.  My demeanor was calm and collected as always. I never let them see me weak, I couldn’t. I had to make many decisions daily that influenced this company and the people who worked for it. They weren’t always easy but I took my job very seriously. They called me all sorts of things behind my back, hard ass being one of the nicer ones.

“Your work has not been equivalent to the expectations we have set for you here at Cullen Industries. Taking that into consideration, we have decided to terminate your employment at this time.”

“But my sales were up,” the dark-haired man across from me whined. I looked down at my cheat sheet for his name.

“Mr. Facinelli, your division’s projected sales were supposed to be up two hundred percent, when in fact, they were barely up one hundred.”

His face scrunched up, and he looked angry, but I was not worried. I had dealt with a lot of employees and I could tell this one was harmless; pissed, but harmless.  I had two buttons installed on my desk: a blue one for escorts, and a red one for emergencies. I pressed the blue one and the security guard showed up immediately.

 “Garrett here will escort you out.”

“Fucking prick,” I heard him mumble as he left my office.

I turned in my chair and looked out my office window. I was on the fortieth floor and had an amazing view of the city. Watching the world from up high gave me the clarity to do my job. Everything was neat and orderly, in its place. There was no chaos seeing things from this vantage, only order.

I turned back around and pressed the button on the intercom. “Mrs. Cope, please send the next one in.” For the entirety of my time at the company, I had been assisted by the same secretary. She was a stellar employee and loyal to a fault. I had been firing my employees all morning and she was marching them in with a smile on her face.

I, Edward Cullen, was the CEO of my family’s business. My father had stepped down ten years earlier, leaving me, at the tender age of twenty-two, in charge of a billion dollar company. I controlled every aspect of its dealings and I did it efficiently and effectively. If you performed well, you were rewarded, but if you didn’t, I was quick to show you the door.

I was what you would call a type A personality. It was one of the reasons I was so successful at what I did. I needed to control everything in my business so I could be sure things were being done right.  The problem was that I was exhausted. It had been a while since I’d had the type of release I needed to keep me sane for the rest of the week.

Being in such a high profile job had left my personal life under heavy scrutiny. When I was named one of the city’s top bachelors, it only became worse. With my tastes being eclectic, it wasn’t like I could just put out a personal ad in the paper.

I was surprised when it was my best friend and business partner who entered my office next. Jasper and I had known each other almost our whole lives, and he knew more about me than anybody.

“I didn’t know you were next,” I joked. “You’re fired!”

“Okay, see ya,” he replied with a smile on his face.

“Seriously, where is the next one?”

“Mr. Banner took the hint after he saw all the other rejects leave your office. He collected his things and left. Mrs. Cope has his exit papers already,” Jasper said.

“If only everyone was that easy to fire,” I laughed, running my hands though my hair.

“You need to let loose, man, we should go out tonight.”

“I’m not going to find her in a bar, Jasper. Well, not a regular one, anyway, and I can’t afford to be seen going in or out of an S&M club.”

“Well, Alice and I stand on our offer. You can come join us in our playroom anytime.”

“I know, and I appreciate your offer, but that is one too many for me.” Jasper knew I would only play with one partner at a time, and liked exclusivity with any given partner, but I knew Alice was wild and like to have other Doms or subs play with her. I also wasn’t a big fan of playing with men. I had done it once or twice when I had gotten into the life but it didn’t do much for me.

“Let’s just go across the street for a drink, then. You can go home all alone after we are done.”

“Har har,” I said drolly, “let’s go.”

We headed over to the bar located in the hotel across the street. I grabbed a table while Jasper went to the bar to get our drinks. They had servers but we had learned long ago it was much quicker to just do it yourself. Jasper knew me well enough that he didn’t need to ask about my drink of choice. I always had a scotch, neat.

I sat, looking off into nothing, when she entered my line of sight. She was setting a round of drinks down in front of four inebriated men. Her eyes shifted down and her long, dark hair covered her face as she took the abuse they were handing her. Her stance was meek as she stood there and took their taunting, but her eyes held a fire that made me wonder if she was the one I was looking for.

She was pale and small, fragile looking, really, and I nearly groaned at the thought of her in a playroom. I saw her take a deep breath and I knew she needed a release, and that was something I was sure I could give to her.

She spun away from their table with the returned drinks in her hand. Her eyes met mine briefly and I gave her the look I always give a potential partner. She smirked at me, and that cemented it.

I had to try.

Jasper arrived at the table and set my drink in front of me. “Thank you,” I said, not taking my eyes off the retreating brunette.

 “What’s got you distracted?” Jasper asked, turning to follow my gaze.

“Her,” I said, nodding towards the girl who was refilling drinks at the bar.

“Do you want me to go ask her if she is into whips and delayed gratification?” Jasper teased.  

“Fuck off,” I said, “look at her. You can tell it’s trying to get out. I want her, Jasper. She is the one.”

“You sure, man?” I nodded. “How do you think you can go about asking her? It’s not like you can just go up to her and ask if she is into pain play…oh, wait, do that. I want to see what happens.” Sometimes Jasper was a real asshole.

“I think I have an idea…”

I left Jasper at the table and headed over to the young waitress. I hadn’t realized how young she looked until I was nearly right next to her. I briefly panicked, thinking she was too young, but she had been serving drinks, so I knew she was legal.

I sat down at the bar and grabbed a napkin. I pulled out the pen I always carry in my suit jacket and started to draw on the small scrap. I kept her in my peripheral view as I sketched. I could see she was interested in what I was drawing but she hid it fairly well. If it were anyone else, they might not have noticed, but it was my job to notice, to see everything and act accordingly.

Once I knew she had seen me, I lost myself in my work, adding small details to the drawing until it was perfect. I was a perfectionist both in and out of the bedroom. When I finished, I looked up, and was startled by her standing next to me. I looked up into her eyes and was lost in the calm, brown pools. She set a napkin down next to mine but I kept my eyes on hers.

“Nice picture,” she smirked and turned to leave.

I looked back to the bar, and next to my napkin with a pair of handcuffs, drawn in pen, was a note.

**I’m off at 9**

**Don’t be late**

**-Miss Swan**

I picked up the two napkins and headed back to the table with a large smile on my face. I threw them down in front of Jasper.

“Holy shit, I think you just found your mistress,” he said.

“I know,” I replied. “She’s perfect.”

I left Jasper after finishing my drink in a rushed fashion and headed back to my place. I grabbed my bag and put in a variety of toys. I had been tested six months prior, after I left my last long term partnership, and had a copy of that which I placed in the bag as well. I didn’t know if we would come back to my place or go to hers, so I wanted to be ready.

I took a shower and changed, putting on a pair of drawstring pants and a white t-shirt. If I read her wrong, I would be sorely underdressed for a date, but if I was correct, then my clothing wouldn’t be a hindrance to our evening.

I pulled up and parked in the hotel lot at five minutes to nine. I went into the building but waited just outside the lounge on a small bench. I placed my hands on my lap and looked down, waiting for her. I wanted her to know I was ready and willing to submit, and this was one way I could show her without making a public display of it.

I kept my eyes down when she walked up. Her tall, black heels stopped right where I was looking.

“Eyes up,” she said firmly, and I couldn’t help my body’s reaction to her tone. My pulse raced and my cock stiffened.  I looked up and met her eyes, they were glorious. “How did you know?”

The shock must have read across my face because she cocked an eyebrow at me, demanding an answer.  I went to reply her but the next thing I knew, there was a flash. I turned in time to see a man with a camera snapping photos of me and Miss Swan.

“Could we finish this elsewhere?” I asked softly.

She turned and was rewarded with another flash in her face. She spun around, angling her head for me to follow her.

Once we were in the car, she hissed. “What was that about? Is this some kind of prank?”

“No, Miss Swan…” My face was earnest as I pleaded.

“Wait a second, I know you,” she said as if it were the first time she had really looked at me. A small rush of fear went through me. For her to know who I was after we had created a bond was one thing, but before, she could cut and run to the tabloids and I would be outted.  “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

“I would appreciate that, Miss Swan.” My eyes sunk to her lap.

I watched her posture change, as if she were preparing herself for the evening. “Did you bring some of your toys, pet?”

“Yes, Miss Swan.”

“Good,” she replied.

She gave me the directions to her house before she started asking me about my limits. We spent the ten-minute drive discussing our expectations of the evening. She was very thorough and I couldn’t help but hope that this would not be the only session I had with her. I was not to speak unless spoken to from the moment we arrived at her home. She had also asked me to call her Mistress once we were in the playroom and I was excited to use that word for her.

When we were just about there, she asked a question I was not expecting.

“What caused the termination of your last relationship?”

Zafrina had been an experienced domme when I had found her, or when she had found me. She was beautiful by anyone’s standards, tall, dark skin, and full lips. She had treated me very well, but after six months, we determined we were incompatible.  I answered as honestly as I could.

“The things that excited her in the playroom were not my favorite things.”

“Did she overstep?” Bella asked her voice angry sounding.

“No, no, nothing like that. She was more into wax play and things like rimming, which I don’t mind, but aren’t the things that really excite me.”

I could see her relax out of the corner of my eye. “So, what does excite you in the playroom?”

“I like bondage, anal play, and spanking. The feel of a flogger on my ass is one of my favorite feelings in the world.” When I glanced back at Miss Swan, she was breathing heavy, but didn’t respond.

We reached her house and I was surprised at the size of it. It was a very large house for someone who was a waitress, and I instantly had a million questions. But this was not the time.

“Come on, pet. Grab your things and follow me.”

She stepped out of the car and I was behind her in a flash, my black duffle in my hand. She opened the door and invited me in. She bid me to take me shoes off and I complied before following her through the living room and down the hallway. Opening the door on the right, she turned to me.

“This is my playroom. You will go in there, strip down, and kneel.  You will stay there until I come for you, is that understood?”

“Yes, Mistress,” I breathed, anxious to say those words.

I had no idea how long she would take so I didn’t really look around much. What I did glance at told me she was no dabbler. She had expensive bondage equipment and several hooks and bars on the ceiling. The walls were painted a royal blue and I thought it an odd choice for a playroom. Most playrooms I had seen were red, chocolate brown, or black. This color was alive and vibrant.

I took off my jacket and looked around, she had three coat hooks mounted on the wall and I decided to use them. I hung my jacket on one and then started removing my shirt when I started thinking about how perfect this whole thing was. I stopped and looked around more closely.

A seemingly perfect woman approached me outside of a BDSM party and took me to an expensive looking house with an equally pricy bunch of equipment.  I scanned each corner and countertop, looking for any type of recording device. While I had already explained to her in the car that multimedia of any kind was on my hard limits list, I still had to check in order to keep my interests out of the news.

When I noticed that nothing looked out of sorts, I continued unbuttoning my shirt. I hung it next to my jacket and then started working on my belt. My moment of paranoia was enough to make me unsure of what I was doing. The romance of the evening had been dampened already and I wasn’t sure I could get in the right head space.

A one night stand or even a scene when you’ve just met someone is extremely rare and almost non-existent if you didn’t meet that person at a like-minded mixer.  As much as I wanted to serve Mistress Swan, I knew tonight wouldn’t be the night.

I sighed heavily and grabbed my shirt, placing it on my shoulders and buttoning it up. I grabbed my jacket and headed to the playroom door.  I felt weird stepping out into the hall; I was suddenly very aware of being in a stranger’s home, and I had no idea where she was.

I listened and heard water running so I walked toward the sound. When I got closer, I heard her voice.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she said, and then there was a pause. I surmised she was on the phone. “He is very cute but…I don’t know.” This was followed by a sigh and then, “Okay, okay, I’ll do it.”

My heart dropped in my chest. She was playing me. Bella had seemed so sincere in the car but maybe she wasn’t even a domme. I was angry, I felt betrayed and I was getting the fuck out of there as fast as I could. 

I walked quickly but quietly back through the house. I grabbed my shoes and threw them on.  I jumped into my car but I couldn’t help that my eyes were drawn up to the second story window. She was there, peering out the window, and looking incredibly broken. I felt torn for a moment but then her conversation came back to me.

_Okay, okay, I’ll do it._

I shook my head and pulled away.

 

**Three Weeks Later**

“I’m not going, Jasper,” I said.

“Nothing showed up in the paper, Edward. You probably just misread the conversation.”

“It didn’t show up because she didn’t have any proof. She could still be waiting to try.”

“You’re one suspicious S.O.B,” he replied, shaking his head.  I didn’t budge; I just stood there with my arms crossed, looking at him. “Fine, but the reason you are so pissed off is because you wanted her, and you blew it.”

He left the room without anything more to say. I felt like hitting something, but instead, I headed to the mini fridge in my office and grabbed a water, cursing myself for not being less professional and keeping something harder in my office.

Jasper was right, I had wanted her. Mistress Bella Swan had invaded my dreams ever since that night and no amount of logic would sway my libido into putting her in the ‘off limits’ file. There was no way I could go back to the lounge across the street when I didn’t know if I’d be able to say no. What if I was right and ended up on the front page of the news tied to a whipping bench?

But the thought that scared me even more was what if I was wrong? If I had mistaken her comments, there would be no way she would allow me back into her playroom. I had left without so much as a safe word and that is just not done.  If I didn’t go to the lounge, I couldn’t be proven right or wrong. I was safe, in my office across the street.

A knock on my door brought me out of my internal musings, and I called out, “Come in.”

Mrs. Cope entered with a Fed Ex envelope and placed it on my desk. “This just came for you, it said urgent.”

“Thank you,” I said, and she took her cue and quickly left.

I pulled the perforated strip and reached in to grab out the documents. I set them down on my desk and my eyes opened wide.  Written below the greeting was something of a dream for me.

_Mistress Bella Swan requests an audience with Mr. Edward Cullen._

I scanned the rest of the letter. It seemed she had provided me with a sort of contract as well as a non-disclosure agreement. She had signed that one, stating my identity and preferences would be held in the upmost confidence, and basically that I could sue her for damages if the information I provided her was leaked. It went above and beyond what most dominants would do for a submissive.

Also included in the paperwork was a formal list for me to complete with my hard and soft limits if I wanted to attend the meeting. I had filled out a few of these before and it would take me little time to complete them if I chose. I skimmed the rest of the letter but stopped when something caught my eye at the end.

_I understand things did not go as planned on our first meeting. I wish to speak with you as to why. By showing up at the assigned time to meet, you are consenting to be auditioned as my new submissive. If at any time you decide that you are not interested in finishing the interview, you are welcome to say so and leave._

_I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Cullen._

I ran my fingers over the ink where she had signed her name.  I wanted to feel skeptical about the arrangement but she had taken any possibility of her not being sincere away when she signed the non-disclosure agreement. It made my decision easy.

I had to go.

CF~CF~CF~ CF~CF~CF~ CF~CF~CF~CF~CF~CF~ CF~CF~CF~ CF~CF~CF~

My hands were clammy. I hadn’t had clammy hands since I was a teenager. I sat in my car outside Mistress Swan’s house, gathering my nerve. The porch light was on and I knew I wouldn’t be able to slip away undetected now that I was here. I didn’t want to. Ever since I had gotten that package, all I’d been able to think about was being on my knees, serving her.

And now I was going in with a hard-on. I got out of my car, and when I did, the nerves rushed back, settling down the tent in the front of my pants.

I knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later. Mistress Swan’s eyes lit up but she kept the rest of her face stern.

“Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming.” She made a sweeping gesture with her hand to invite me in. I stepped in and bent down to remove my shoes. I thought I heard her make a noise but I couldn’t be sure. “Did you bring your paperwork?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Swan,” I answered, unsure if I was allowed to call her Mistress yet. I handed her my list of limits and she took them, but didn’t look at them.  I took a moment to study her. My memory had done her a disservice; it remembered her hair not as rich and her skin not as creamy. Never before had I seen a woman that deserved the title goddess quite like this one did. I looked forward to worshipping at her feet.

“You will go to my playroom. You will strip down and wait for me on your knees. Head down and eyes down. You will only answer when spoken to but you are allowed to make any noises you wish.  You will not leave my house again without my permission. If you need to safeword, you may, but you will never leave without a proper goodbye to your Mistress, is that clear?” Her tone was forceful and strong and I couldn’t help the desire start to rise.

“Yes, Miss Swan,” I answered and headed down the hall.

When I entered the room this time, I didn’t look around. She had gone above and beyond to prove herself trustworthy and I was not going to blow my second chance.

I went over to the hooks on the far wall and started peeling my clothes away. My shirt was followed by my pants and socks; the last piece of fabric to leave my body was my boxer briefs. I hung them all neatly, stuffing my underwear and socks into the pockets of my pants. I kneeled down on the floor, sitting my naked ass on my calves, and waited.

After a couple of minutes, I felt my legs begin to pain. I focused on that discomfort and started to breathe. I wanted to be sitting perfectly when she arrived, and that meant that I couldn’t shift, no matter how much my body protested the position I was in.  She didn’t keep me waiting long. A few minutes later, I heard the door to the playroom open.

I kept my eyes to the floor, and my awareness heightened. I could hear my breathing and the sound of her heels tapping on the floor. Her feet stopped in my gaze and I could see she was wearing a pair of black stiletto shoes with metal heels. She walked slowly around me but did not touch me until her feet were back where they had started. She ran her hand through my hair and I couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping.

“We will use a red, yellow, green, safeword system today. Are you clear on how to use them?”

“Yes, Miss Swan.”

“Very good. From now on you will refer to me as Mistress or Ma’am.” She paused briefly and then continued, “Crawl over to my cross and then stand up and face it.”

I leaned forward and let my hands touch the ground. I moved one arm forward and then slid my knee along the ground as I moved, alternating arms and legs, giving the illusion I was a stalking lion.

“You do that very well, pet. One day I will ride you while you do that. Would you like that? My wet pussy on your back while you crawl across the room?”

My brain went blank for a moment as her words registered, but then I answered quickly, “Yes, Mistress.” In my head, it was worded a bit more colorfully.

I reached the wooden cross and stood up tofaced it. I had been on a cross once before but it was nowhere near as nice as this one. The sections where the arms and legs would be bound had a small amount of padding. It was a subtle thing but it let me know Mistress was a kind mistress and did not want to cause pain that was unwarranted.

I heard her steps approach and stop. Then, finally, what I had been wanting for nearly a month. Her hands or should I say nails, ran lightly down my back. Her fingers came up and followed the line of my spine before she ran them over my shoulder and down my arm. She lifted my arm and bound it to the cross.

I was painfully hard.

She trailed her fingers from that same shoulder across my back and down my other arm, where she repeated her actions there.  She brought her light touches down my back and over my ass. She rubbed the skin there for a moment, and then her hand landed sharp on my right cheek.  I tensed but released my breath once the pain turned into pleasure.  She caressed the skin she had just struck, but when her hand pulled back and landed again, it was on the other side.

I let out an embarrassing moan and I heard her breath catch.  It was clear from her reaction Mistress liked her subs loud. That was something I was keen to give her.

After a few stinging slaps, she stopped, and I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. I loved the feel of a good spanking. The way the discomfort melted away and left my skin raw and ready. It made my body feel new after it was tinged pink, like I could feel every little sensation.

I hadn’t realized she had returned until I felt her hand run down my back again.

“Such a pretty pet,” she cooed as her hand dropped over my ass, through the crack, until she reached my puckered entrance.

She pulled back again, and I whimpered at the loss, but her fingers returned quickly. This time, they were wet. Smearing the lubricant over the area, she teased me with her hands. One was squeezing my ass while the other made circles around my hole. Mistress started to press a finger into me slowly and it caused me to moan. Her gentle maneuver slipped and her finger stumbled in awkwardly, causing my sound to turn into something baser. I panted and writhed as she worked her finger in and out.

 “Such an eager pet, that pleases me greatly.”  I smiled at her encouraging words.

Her finger rotated back and forth, stretching me until I was ready for another, which she gave me gladly.  I tried to relax for her, to allow her another finger in me, and it wasn’t long until she slid that one in as well. Her left hand went to my shoulder and held me steady as she worked me fast and firm.  My body worked against me, trying to find my release when all I wanted was to stay and savor the feelings she was causing to rise in me.  I felt myself losing the battle.

And then she was gone.

Where her fingers had been, a new object was placed. The object felt like glass, and it was obviously a plug, but I had never felt one that sat inside me so perfectly. It seemed it was not only her furniture that was high end.  

After she got the plug in place, I heard her walk away once more. The sounds of her shuffling through her drawers just heightened the anticipation of what was coming next. My dick strained hard in front of me as I waited…and waited.

I heard her return but she did not touch me; she placed a firm smack on the middle of my ass with a paddle. I cried out in both pleasure and pain, the perfect mix for foreplay.

“How are we doing, pet?” she asked, but her voice held an edge of worry.

“Green, Mistress,” I responded immediately, almost a plea for her not to stop.

The paddle landed, again and again. The plug would be tapped in further and my ass would clench around it. The feeling impossible to explain to someone who has never had something paddled up their ass.

I thought she would stop around six or seven hits, but when she reached ten, I felt the division of feeling slip over into the too painful side, and I spoke out.

“Yellow.”

I hated safe-wording, but I knew it was very important in the beginning of a new relationship to be honest about what was too much for you.  I had made that mistake early on and ended up with a frustrated Mistress who couldn’t figure out why I was safe-wording so much after the first month.

“Very good,” she said, and I knew she had pushed me on purpose. If a dominant can’t trust her submissive to know when it’s too much, the relationship can’t blossom.

She ran her hands along my back again and then up my arms, releasing my hand before doing the same with the other.  She removed the plug, pulling it out slowly and gently, which elicited another moan from me.

“You may turn and look at me.”

I turned slowly. I hadn’t really seen anything but her feet since she had come into the room and it was a treat to gaze upon her. I knew I had pleased her for her to offer me this honor. I showed her with my eyes how grateful I was.

She was dressed in a strapless, leather corset dress, the lacing climbing toward her breasts in the front. Her small waist was accentuated where the dress dipped in at her sides and her long legs were on display out the bottom. Her gorgeous brown hair fell around her shoulders like a cloak of chocolate and I had a fleeting image of me lying down naked while she ran that hair all over my body.

When my focus backed off, I noticed her against the blue walls I had thought were strange. I knew why she had painted it that color. It played off her pale skin and made her appear even more powerful, commanding.  I noticed by the time I had done my assessment of her I wasn’t the only one panting.

“Go to my table and lie down on your back.”

I made my way to the table and saw her glance down at me as I went. I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of in that department, and by the small blush that appeared on her face, it appeared she had approved.

I turned back and faced her as I jumped up on the table, my hardness bouncing up and tapping me on the stomach when I did. I leaned back and rested my head on the table, waiting to see what delicious thing she would do to me next.

Again, she left me waiting, but once I saw why, I had no complaints. She had stripped bare…and she was bare. My eyes hungrily fed over the body I had pictured in my dreams for nearly a month. Apparently, my imagination was crap.

Mistress Isabella Swan was built like a fucking brick house.

“I want you to keep your hands at your side but away from your body. If you cannot do this, you will be restrained. If you are able to do this, you will be rewarded. Is that clear, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” I responded eagerly.

I had been to a few first sessions in the past and one thing I noticed about female dommes was that they never had sex during the first session. Usually they demanded oral, because they want their sub to be competent, understandably, but most women won’t fuck a man until she has claimed him as her own. So when she started crawling on the table, I had no idea what she had planned. It wasn’t until she was straddling me on the table that I realized she was going to fuck me.

Holy fuck, I was going to have to hold off an orgasm while inside the embodiment of my last month of wet dreams. I was screwed, no pun intended.

She took my cock in her hand and held it in place as she sunk herself on me. The moment I entered Mistress Swan’s body, I knew I was ruined for life. Never before had anything felt so perfect around my dick. Her texture, her wetness, her tightness, was more incredible. 

Looking down at me, she rode me hard, her body bouncing up and down on mine. I closed my eyes and gripped the sides of the table when all I wanted to do was to grab a hold of those luscious breasts that bobbed above me.

“Look at me,” she growled, and the sound of it made my cock twitch.

She sunk down hard on me, swiveling her hips in tight circles, causing my tip to rub against her walls.  My body started to build and my orgasm was rushing fast.

 “You don’t cum until I say so, pet,” she hissed, making no move to slow but reaching forward and grabbing something off the table next to my head. Her breasts dangled in my face and the punishment almost seemed worth it to pull one into my mouth, but I restrained.

When she sat back up, I saw she had a small crop in her hand. She smacked my chest once and the pain brought my attention back, focused me away from my orgasm, and kept me goal oriented. This was about her pleasure, not mine. I looked up at her and thanked her with my eyes. She had known what I needed to succeed and she gave it to me. I wanted to please her now more than ever.

She rode me hard and fast again, up and down, her wetness coating my dick. I met her movements with a firm base but did not thrust back because it was not asked of me. Sometimes being a solid place to land was better than trying to thrust back. 

“Fuck, pet, you feel so good,” she cooed on top of me just as her body started tightening. Her pussy clenched around me and I felt my control slipping as my balls started to tighten.  “Cum, pet, now!”  With her command, she landed the crop behind her ass on my balls. The action startled me but caused my orgasm to shoot out from me at a fierce speed.

I let out a long groan as I flowed on the wave of my pleasure.  She was up and off me before my eyes reopened, but the slight shake in her legs left me proud. To know I had been her instrument of pleasure was an honor to me.

When she returned to my sight, she wore a short, black silk robe, her tight nipples poking through the fabric.

“Sit up, pet,” she said firmly. I complied quickly and waited for more instruction.  “You will clean the toys used and wipe down the table and cross. When you are finished, you will join me in the room next to this one. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

I dressed quickly, grabbing my clothes off the hooks I had left them on. There was a small sink in the room and under it were all the things I needed to clean the toys. I scrubbed them quickly and carefully and went to wipe down the table, my body shivered as I wiped up the remnants of my pleasure. Once I was satisfied with the table, I wiped down the cross. I hoped to be bound to it again.

Mistress Swan was waiting for me in the other room and I felt unsure when I entered. I was used to feeling confident but I wanted her too much to feel sure.  She sat on a green love seat and patted next to her, motioning me to sit. I took my place beside her and waited to be addressed.

“When we are not in the playroom, you may refer to me as Bella or Miss Swan, if you prefer, and I will call you Edward, if that is all right?”

“Of course, Bella,” I responded, her name like honey on my tongue.

“I’m going to cut right to the chase, Edward.  You are exactly the type of sub I enjoy. You are very responsive to my touch and from what I could tell, you enjoyed yourself as well.”

She paused, so I answered.  “Yes, I enjoyed myself very much.”

“Very good. What I propose is that we have a three month trial and at the end of that time I will chose to collar you or not. Are those terms agreeable?”

I couldn’t help the smile on my face. “Yes, Miss Swan.”

**3 months later**

I knelt down before my Mistress. In three short months she had learned to play my body and I had learned the little things I could do to go above and beyond for her. I now had a pierced nipple at her request, but what had cemented it for me was the matching one she had gotten the following week. She was more beautiful every time I came before her and serving her was a dream come true.

“Will you accept this collar, and with it, your place as my submissive, to bow only before me and to give your body for my pleasure to use as I see fit?”

“It would be my honor to wear your collar, Mistress,” I replied.

“Very good, pet, and my promise to you is to treat you with the respect your submission deserves. I will not punish you unjustly or misuse our contract.”

She placed the leather around my neck and I felt complete.

I knew one day we would be in a similar situation, only we’d be exchanging a different set of vows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
